This invention relates to a kit carried with a conventional golf bag along with the golf clubs and accessory equipment to convert a carried golf bag to a pulled golf cart.
The game of golf requires considerable equipment. This includes a number of special purpose golf clubs, golf balls, tees, and a wide variety of accessories. This equipemnt is carried in a golf bag which is an open topped elongated container provided with carrying straps. In the course of playing a round of golf, a golfer may have to carry his golf bag several miles. Depending upon the size of the golf bag and its equipment load, the total weight carried by the golfer can range from about 10 to 25 lbs. It can be seen that this comprises a substantial load when it is considered that it must be carried several miles.
Manually pulled golf carts are conventionally employed by golfers to carry a golf bag around the golf course. A typical pull cart is a simple two wheeled skeleton tubular structure provided with a pulling handle on one end and a collapsible frame on the other end to support the wheels. A stabilizer foot is mounted on the frame to permit the cart to remain in an upright position. While these carts function well and are widely used, nevertheless, they comprise an additional bulky piece of equipment that must be carried to and from the golf course and then pulled with the added load of the golf bag.
Many golfers prefer to be unencumbered by a pull cart and choose to carry the golf bag slung over the shoulder or directly by hand. Others prefer to have the option of carrying the golf bag, and when tiring to convert it to a wheeled pull cart.
A number of golf bags and carrying cases have been invented which incorporate structure to convert from a carrying mode to a wheeled mode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,068, issued May 12, 1992 to Henry H. Liao et al. shows a golf bag provided with an integral tubular cross piece at a bottom location to receive separately carried wheels and a support leg. When it is desired to convert the golf bag from a carried mode to a wheeled mode, the wheels and support leg are removed from the golf bag and inserted in the tubular cross piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,565, issued to Irenee Catalo shows a carrying case to hold golf clubs and accessories which may be carried by an external handle. The case is provided with sockets to receive a pair of wheels and a handle to convert the case to a pulled cart.
While the above mentioned patents do teach converting a golf bag or case from a carried mode to a pulled mode, the prior art does not teach converting a conventional golf bag from a carried mode to a pulled mode without making any permanent modifications to the golf bag.